The Fall of the Acursed
by Cluny the Warlord 1992
Summary: She kidnapped his girlfriend, she dragged him into her world, she made him mad. Now Samara will pay. Please R&R.
1. Samara's Strength Crumbles

**Samara's Evil Crumbles:**

Ash was heading to his girlfriend, MOMO's home to see if she wanted to go have a little something to eat with him. They had been in a boyfriend and girlfriend ever since they met in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and they were letting things progress at a rate that was perfectly agreeable for their age. They were still in the dating phase and planned on keeping it like that for a while.

Ash knocked on the front door, "MOMO you wanna go get some lunch? I'll buy." He waited a minute and knocked again; "MOMO are you home?" still no one came to reply. He looked through the window, the television was on but it was nothing on but static, nobody was home. _That's unusual,_ Ash thought, _normally MOMO tells me if she's gonna be leaving town. But she always turns off the television and all the lights. She's never done anything like this before. Something is wrong._ He opened the door and walked into the abandoned home. He looked around and found one clue to why the television was playing static, "A blank videocassette box. That explains why the television is playing static."

He looked at the title of the film that was playing. It read, The Ring. Ash dropped the box, he had heard about the video's curse, and that all the people who watched the tape had been killed after seeing a ring on the screen and receiving a mysterious phone call. He decided that the thing that killed everyone who watched the tape had dragged MOMO into the film. He pressed the rewind button on the tape and waited. The tape showed a well and a girl with pink hair, yellow eyes, and a blue shirt with blue jeans standing in front of the well, "MOMO." Ash said with fear.

"Ash," she cried, "help me." She banged on the screen.

Then, a hand came up from the well behind her, "MOMO look out behind you." Ash shouted.

MOMO turned around only to find herself staring into the face of Samara, a girl with a sick obsession with the dead. Samara grabbed MOMO and began to take her to the edge of the well, but MOMO reached for Ash's hand and he made a grab for her hand. They grabbed each other's wrists and Ash was pulled into the movie. Ash felt something come over him; he felt a sudden madness begin to take over as he passed through the television screen. He felt his anger and rage begin to metamorphous into bloodlust and a powerful death knell towards Samara. He grabbed Samara's arm and growled like an animal. The black haired psychopath turned him and said in a cold threatening voice, "Let go of me you fool."

Ash lost it, "I'll let go of you when I'm dead. Now you let go of my girlfriend or I'll tear your arm off."

Samara, not knowing how infuriated the boy was, punched Ash in the face. This made the situation go from bad to worse, for her. Ash hit the ground and shot straight into the air with a long black sword tipped not with a sharp point, but the head of a demon. "You don't want the tip of this sword to go through you. It'll turn you to nothing but a soulless husk."

"How can I be a soulless husk if I don't have a solid body." Samara said with a stare that could bring down a grizzly bear.

"You'll see all right." Ash said. He took the sword in his left hand and reached down with his left hand to his shadow and to Samara's surprise it was an exact replica of her. Around the things legs were a set of arms holding her to the spot. Ash walked three paces away from the double and pointed it tip first at her, and ran at her, driving the point through the fake. As the point passed through the target there was a low roar. When the sword was drawn out of her, she dropped dead on the ground, soulless.

Samara clutched her chest in pain. "What happened?" She asked Ash with teary eyes.

"Well," Ash said, "that thing was actually your shadow. And when I couldn't find your shadow I used my shadow and connected it to the only parts of your body that made contact with the ground, namely your feet. And since your shadow is a part of you, the pain she feels is the pain you feel."

"How can I feel pain? It's been years since I was alive. I'll show you who's more potent in this world." Samara said as she pulled a knife out of the ground and sliced through Ash's neck. "What do you say to that?"

"Oh what pain in the neck." Ash said as he exploded in a short flash of fire.

Samara laugh in a thin rasping voice, "Ha ha ha, I got him."

"Quiet the contrary, I've got you." Samara heard Ash's taunting voice from below her but all she saw was a fiery red ring and she heard a low threatening roar.

Samara tried to move but her feet felt like side walk blocks. "I can't allow you to beat me, this is my world." She yelled.

Ash emerged from out of the ground like something from a sci-fi zombie movie. When Ash got to his feet he felt like he had almost been smothered, "Man that was weird. I could not breathe down there." He turned to Samara and asked, "Why are you so cruel? I could've suffocated."

"I was hoping you would." Samara said coldly.

Ash had never wanted to here anything that chilling. He was starting to activate the ancient techniques that he had sealed away after he had left the Leaf Village. His blood was boiling hot with outrage. He was mad that he could feel the searing pain on the right side of his face. The curse was beginning again. He went from staring into the cold heartless eyes of Samara Morgan, to staring into the bars of a gate in his mind. Through the gaps in the bar he saw a gigantic set of eyes, both of the irises were blood red, with yellow fangs tipped with blood. "Let me out." The thing on the opposite end of the bars said in a growl. Ash looked back speechless with tears running down his cheeks. "You call yourself a brave warrior. Hah, I should just devour you right now. You're weak, your hate isn't strong enough to kill anymore."

Ash couldn't take the insulting words anymore. "SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU INGREATFUL SON OF A GUN!" Ash began to growl menacingly. His eyes turned red, his hair grew long and wiry, his teeth grew long and sharp, and his finger and toenails grew into claws. "I'll show you who's weak." He said in pouncing position. He was transported back to the sight of Samara growling with animal like rage. "So you wished I would suffocate underground, eh? Well I wish you'd be impaled on a stake of holly." He then flicked Samara in the forehead and knocked her back three feet.

"How did you change like that? A minute ago you were going to cry, and now you're a killing machine." Samara put her hand to her forehead, "Ugh."

"Well there's plenty more where that came from you brat. But I warn you," He pointed at MOMO, "if you do so much as pluck one hair off of her head, I'll destroy you."

Samara did not hesitate; she disappeared from in front of Ash and appeared behind MOMO and plucked a thin pink strand of hair from her head. "What did you say you'd…"

Before Samara could finish, Ash became a blur and punched her in the face. "That's the straw that broke my back. I told you I'd destroy you. Now prepare to be beaten and ground into a bloody pulp."

* * *

**Now the next chapter is a fight to be remembered. LET THE GAMES BEGIN.**


	2. Pt 1: Darkness Vs Darkness

**Disclaimer: Before you read this, I did use a couple of quotes from The Ring 2. Also I don't own The Ring 2 or any characters from Pokemon, or Xenosaga.**

**Darkness VS. Darkness:**

**Previously: Ash Ketchum arrived at the home of his true love, MOMO Mizrahi. When he got there he saw that MOMO was missing and found a blank videocassette tape on the floor. When he found out what happened to MOMO he was pulled into a world parallel to the human reality. He met and confronted the vengeful spirit of Samara Morgan, a girl with a large black hate filled heart and a giant fear of water, who resides in the cursed tape that MOMO accidentally watched. Samara made the mistake of making Ash angry simply by plucking a hair from MOMO's head, when he told Samara not to, and now he is outraged and ready to kill. Now enough with the delays, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

* * *

Ash growled menacingly and crouched on all fours and said, "I hope you're ready, 'cause here I come!" 

"You come right ahead." Samara said bracing herself for the barrage from the now half-human boy standing in front of her. Ash didn't waste a single movement, as he let out a blood curdling deafening shriek sending Samara into a state of shock. As soon as Samara put her hands to her ears she closed her eyes, a fatal mistake, Ash took this opportunity and bolted at her missing her as she struggled to get her ears to stop ringing with the inhuman screech, but he managed to land a palm thrust on her back. "Stupid brat." She gasped in pain as she was pushed forward. She wheeled around and was tackled to the ground with Ash, fangs bared, trying to bite into her for a finishing blow. She pushed up on him with both of her legs and thrust him off of her. Ash flipped back onto all fours, charged at Samara and kicked her in the stomach, and prepped for what appeared to be another palm thrust but she was wrong. Ash's arm became long, black, and covered with sharp scales, with most of his strength he pinned Samara to a tree, but she liquefied into a puddle of water and solidified behind Ash and grabbed him by the neck.

"That's a big mistake on your part you freak. GRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Samara was almost impaled as jet-black spikes jutted out of Ash's back. She vanished and reappeared in front of Ash laughing coldly.

"Give it up. In this world I control everything." Samara said in a cold heartless tone of voice.

Ash laughed insanely and said, "Before I continue on with our friendly little chat, tell me one thing."

"What is it?" Samara asked.

"What the heck is your name?" Ash replied questioning.

"My name is Samara Morgan, I'm eight years old, I spent most of my life in an insane asylum, I was adopted by a woman who threw me down the well I climbed out of." She said with a fear-inducing look on her face.

"And let me guess, you're afraid of water because you drowned in the well. Or were you afraid of water from the very beginning when you were a baby?" Ash asked as the spikes slowly began to sink back into his body.

"How did you know that?" She asked taking a step back.

"I have to know what someone's worst fear in order to drive someone insane." Ash replied. A black scar appeared around his right eye, his voice sounded like there were two people speaking in stereo, his eyes began to turn bright burning red. The scar on his eye turned fiery red and began to spread all over his body and red energy began to seep out of the mark and engulf his body. He growled threateningly and sounded like a mad animal and said, "I'll show you what my power can do in an alternate reality. I'll destroy this world and add it to my own. And I'll destroy you with it."

"I'd like to see you try." Samara taunted. Ash took these words like a dog takes a tennis ball, his curse mark extended off of the tips of his fingers and spread over the ground and headed towards Samara and two, black, slime covered arms reached out and grabbed her legs. Unfortunately, Samara liquefied and solidified behind Ash and pushed him hard, sending him flying into the depths of the well.

MOMO screamed out, "ASH NO!" But she was too late.

Samara turned and walked toward her and said, "Now you're going to join him." She was upon MOMO, who was trembling with an unearthly fear, and was about to grab her when she felt the ground beneath Samara's feet. The sky went from the usual stone grey turned a deep blood red and then a whirlwind of red energy blasted skyward and a loud, outraged roar sliced through the air. A long black, dripping wet arm appeared out of the well followed by another arm, and a black head, Samara felt as though she was looking at a slightly more demonic and frightening version of herself. Before she could breathe, the black hair covering the things head it parted to reveal a red mask with a horrifying Japanese demon's face and two horns, for the menacing touch of the ANBU Black Ops of the Hidden Shadow Village. "What is that thing?" She asked.

"I have thousands of names. Doom, death, destruction, darkness, evil, but mostly I'm simply called Necros. My current vessel calls me Omninecros for the reason that I have many dark forms, each with specific powers that compliment that form." A deep and evil voice said from behind the mask.

"Tell me, do you like to play games?" Samara enquired.

"Only if I decide which ones we play." Necros growled. "In fact, I was going to ask if you wanted to play a few games. If you lose, my human side shall decide your fate. If you win, and I doubt that you will, you will stay forever trapped in this purgatory."

The demon's sadistic attitude was making it quite difficult in Samara's direction. "So in either case I lose." She groaned.

"Actually," The demon said, "Ash, decides what happens when you lose. He'll probably do something nice like resurrect you, reform you and make you his adopted baby sister and fill you life with undying love and happiness. If I were chose your fate I would just as soon mutilate and devour you but I'll be merciful to someone like you."

"Hmph," Samara scoffed, "this, Ash, you speak of, sounds like a total weakling. You should just eat me and get it over with."

"Hmph, you sound like a total weakling by just saying that." The demon replied, "I should devour you right now."

_You touch that girl and I'll make sure your chakra stays on empty for all of eternity._ Ash said to the demon while he was in front of the seal. _Remember you're using my body after all._

"All right you brat," The demon said, "you win I'll let you decide your fate but if I had my way I'd eat that pathetic, wet as rain, self centered, little excuse of a cursed brat and pick my teeth with her bones." Necros turned and said, "Because I don't have a say in the matter of your fate, I'll go with my original plan. The first game we're gonna play is called "Truth or Lie," the last person to fall into the pit of lava loses."

"I accept your challenge." Samara said.

The ground transformed into a solid floor made of hexagonal tiles. "The rules of the game are simple, your opponent asks you a question and you have to answer it correctly your tile turns green and stays solid. However, if you answer the question wrong, the tile will start to crumble and you must try to jump to another tile before you fall into the lava. Understood."

"All right," Samara said.

A giant screen appeared on the side of them an a voice said, "Ready, 3…2…1…Begin!!"

"First question, Samara." Necros said, "Are you afraid of the water?"

"No." Samara said.

A buzzer sounded and the screen played a scene from Samara's past, a woman said, "Samara was no trouble, we had no trouble with her at all."

Samara covered her ears, "Stop." She moaned.

"But when we tried to bathe her, it was like torture for her. One night we saw Evelyn trying to drown her. Samara was screaming in unearthly pain. When we asked Evelyn why she did that she merely said, 'Samara told me to.'" The screen went black and Samara was petrified with fear.

"Looks like you lied." Necros sneered.

The tile beneath Samara began to crumble; she jumped onto another tile before it felt into the lava pit. She glared at her opponent and asked, "My turn. Are you older than I am?"

"Yes, I am twenty-thousand years old, and I have twenty tails to prove for every millennium I've been alive."

The screen came on again and a middle aged man with white hair, black eyes, a head band over his left eye, and a mask that covered his mouth and nose who said, "The Omninecros is an infection that occurs once every thousand years. The demon itself is a shape shifting shadow creature with a nasty attitude, but fortunately it is very easy to control. The infection on the other hand, has had twenty people that have been infected, making it exactly twenty thousand years old." The screen went black once again.

Samara was devastated, the demonic boy in front of her was correct. "My turn already?" The demon laughed in false curiosity, "All right, here we go. After your victims watch that accursed tape of yours, do you mostly give them a phone call telling them how long they have until you kill them?"

"Yes." Samara said knowledgeably.

The screen went on again and showed a man who had just watched the accursed tape answering the phone and a raspy voice said, "Seven days." And the screen, once again, went black.

"Well it looks like I'm safe." Samara grimaced.

"For the time being," Necros said, "now just shut up and ask the question."

"All right." Samara said, "Do you love that girl with the pink hair, the red dress over the white full body uniform, and the red beret."

"I love her more than life itself." Necros answered.

The screen went on again with Ash saying, "In all my years alive, I've never met a girl like MOMO, I love her more than life itself." The screen blanked out yet again.

"Hmph, heh, heh," Necros chuckled evilly, "I do so love to tell the truth, even though it's not much my style, but it sure works for this kid. I'm actually starting to warm up to him. Now for the next question; has anyone ever escaped your wrath after their time was up?"

"NO!" Samara said.

The screen activated again and showed a woman escaping from Samara's curse and then it showed MOMO still alive. Samara felt embarrassed and couldn't believe that lying was going to tilt this game in her favor. But before she could clear her head of what might happen if she lost, she heard two words that made her blood run cold, "GAME OVER, the winner is OMNI-NECROS!!"

"N-n-n-n-no that's impossible," Samara shuddered, "I d-d-didn't g-g-get a chance t-to ask you a question."

"That's because you were too paralyzed with fear to notice your tile crumbling beneath you." Necros said triumphantly, "Seismoveiw, show my opponent what I mean."

"Sure thing boss." The screen said, "You see Samara, when you lied and got the question wrong you were simply horrified and didn't notice that your tile was starting to crumble and fall into the lava filled abyss below you, and Necros said the first one to fall into the lava pit would lose. Now let's get on to the next round."

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is a cliffhanger too, but I'll try to make the next chapter a little bit longer and more action pact than this. But until then, please R&R.**


	3. Pt 2: Tears of Love

**Tears of Love:**

**Previously: Ash confronted Samara and tried to stop her from hurting MOMO, but Samara pushed Ash into the well and was going to do the same with MOMO. A blast of red light erupted from the murky depths of the well and a demonic version of Ash crawled out and challenged Samara to a series of games. They started their little tournament with a game of Truth or Lies, of course the possessed body of Ash won when his telling the truth defeated Samara's telling lies making the score, Good-1, Evil-0. Now LET THE FIGHT CONTINUE!!**

* * *

Samara noticed a little change in Necros' appearance; he seemed to look a bit more human than before, during the previous game. "Why do you look more like a human than you did before?" She asked. 

"Weren't you paying attention when I said I was going to let the boy decide what should happen to you when you lose?" Necros asked showing signs of his infamous sadistic attitude, "Every time I win a game the boy regains consciousness along with some control of his body. But if I lose, I mutate into my true form and I'll leave you here in chains of thorns and a nice friendly puppet to keep you company."

"I see," Samara said, apparently trying to catch on, "so you become more of a 'softy.'"

"You wish." Necros chuckled sinisterly, "Now the next game is Lightning Tag, I'll be it. The first one struck by lightning loses."

The field turned into a power plant with high power line towers and electrical wires crisscrossing the floor; apparently Necros was influencing a no flying rule for him as well as an anti-liquification rule applying to Samara. Seismoveiw was hovering this event; he was covered in rubber and had two lightning rods on his sides to insure that the electrostatic discharges that would soon fall from the heavens wouldn't do any permanent damage to his circuitry. "Ready, 3…2…1…Begin!" He said as the game began.

Samara felt the electricity crackling from through the ground. _Darn that freak,_ She thought, _he thought up everything. Now I can't liquefy and try to avoid the lightning. If I liquefy now I'll lose by default._ She gazed up at the sky and focused on the power line towers and smirked. _Unfortunately, he can't fly. So that means he probably wants an even fight._

Samara was wrong, Necros still had his animal instinct and his ground based demon powers to give him a tiny advantage. Lightning bolts hit the towers and traveled down the wires turning the ground into a death trap. Samara only had the jumping abilities of a standard human whereas Necros had the ability of selective transmutation to give him the super human jumping ability and speed to put him in the safety zone. The mark on his face was also an advantage for him, when he was in the middle of a deadly electrical storm he would often spread it across his face and down his back and into his legs to give him an extra burst of speed and outrun his prey and pin them up against a tall metal object until a lightning bolt or balled lightning hit the object and the current traveled down towards the creature. At that point, Necros would remove his foot from his prey and watch the creature be electrocuted and listen to it scream in agony. He knew that trying that move on Samara would not work so easily; after all, he didn't want to fry his host body's soon to be adopted sister. He waited for the lightning to strike, when it did Necros dashed forward making sure that he avoided the electrical wires so he wouldn't strike out.

Samara wasn't fairing so well, because the electrostatic interference disabled her teleportation ability. She decided to move from square to square between lightning strikes. She soon found a subterranean passage going under the playing field and figured that she would sit out the game and reemerge when Necros had lost. She jumped into the pit and found it dark and quiet, just how she liked it. She heard what sounded like something breathing, it wasn't human though, _Did that thing follow me in?_ She asked herself, she listened more carefully, _No, he's been in here longer than I have. It sounds like he's been in here since the game started. Up there, I was playing against a duplicate, why didn't I know that?_

Necros was an excellent night hunter, he had eyes that could locate a heat signature, seek a spirit, and paralyze a living or undead creature to the point that it was going to scream. Samara couldn't see in such intense darkness, so she had to rely on her ears to find out where her enemy was. Necros waited patiently and heard her singing a haunting little melody that seemed to sound fairly appealing to his ears, but he couldn't let Samara hypnotize him into giving up. So he let out a high-pitched roar that deafened Samara making her ears and eyes virtually useless. Samara felt somewhat overwhelmed, she never had two living things facing against her at the same time. She was at a huge disadvantage; if she went up to the top, she'd have to deal with the lightning and the demonic duplicate, if she stayed in the tunnels, she'd be mutilated by the hunter. She was in a fix; she had no choice but to forfeit. She climbed slowly up the ladder onto the surface and started crying in defeat and said, "I give up, you've outsmarted me. I know when I'm beat."

The thick-legged Necros began to morph back into his human form and said, "I knew that you would go subterranean, so I planted a clone in the tunnels to threaten you. You should've stayed up here; you'd have stood a better chance of winning. I would've taken the fall instead of you if you'd were in the path of the lightning." He began to see some joy in Samara's expression, "I can see that you're somewhat happy for losing. Well I'm glad you're finally starting to like my suggestion. You're going to have a good life with Ash as your big brother. You couldn't ask for a better influence on yourself."

"If you say so." Samara said, "But enough about that."

"You're right," Necros said, "The next game is a 5 mile race. I hope you can run as fast as me."

Seismoveiw was hovering again so he could get to the finish line before the two contenders and declare the winner. "Ready, 3…2…1…GO!"

Necros shot off like a rocket leaving Samara in his dust. Samara tried using her teleportation; but every time she did, she ended up behind the starting line. Her chances of winning were bleak and getting bleaker. "Looks like I might as well do this the old fashioned way, by running." She said.

"You'll never catch up to him at this rate." MOMO said, "But if you lose, I'll be happy to be your friend when this is all over."

"That would be nice." Samara said as she turned and ran towards a seemingly impossible goal. When Samara was only half way done with the race she felt a strange pain in her chest and tears of some sort were welling up in her eyes. She couldn't forget the warmth that she felt when MOMO offered to be her friend, no one had ever been that nice to her before and now she was tearing up and beginning to cry tears of joy and loneliness. She reached the finish line and saw that Necros was already finished. Samara noticed that Necros was one hundred percent human now. "Well," She said, "I can see that the you're back to normal, Ash."

"Not entirely," The boy said as he opened his eyes, "look at the way my eyes and you'll notice that I'm still awake and my vessel is still sleeping, so you will have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him. Remember, you're supposed to lose this event so you can be freed from this purgatory." When the boy's eyes were still the same dark purple surrounded by red irises with plenty of blood lust left to spare.

"So I just need to lose one more time to be free of this loneliness?" Samara asked.

"That's right." Necros said, "But if you win, YOU'LL BE TRAPPED HERE FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!" Necros was still roused up by games they had been in and was starting to go a little crazy, he turned and walked away breathing heavily with draconic fury and outrageous insanity.

MOMO walked up behind Samara, put her hand around Samara's shoulders, and said, "Don't worry, he won't do anything too serious for the last event. But my best guess is that he'll choose a fight to the finish with no forfeits allowed. He's an evil predator with a mind as twisted and dark as yours. But if he tries to kill you, I'm confident that Ash will step in and take over."

Samara couldn't sleep that night, the images of a demon made of pure darkness, evil, hate, and rage. Its eyes were a deep shade of purple surrounded by crimson red eyeballs. Its mouth was laced with a row of long razor sharp teeth, which put its mouth in a permanent evil smile that struck fear into the hearts of even the bravest soul. Samara was so terrified that she woke up and began sobbing.

MOMO heard Samara and walked into the room she was sleeping in and asked, "What's wrong Samara?"

"I can't sleep," Samara said wiping the tears from her face, "I keep having the same nightmares over and over again, and no matter how many methods I try, the nightmare won't end. I'm normally the one who causes nightmares that won't go away, but this nightmare always has the same outcome. I can't run, hide, or fight back with my powers. I want my mommy."

"I know how you feel." MOMO said, "I miss my mommy too, if your having any troubles with these nightmares, I'll sing you lullaby."

"Okay," Samara said looking at MOMO with anticipation.

MOMO began to sing a popular lullaby that slowly lulled Samara into a peaceful sleep.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word

Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird

If that mocking bird don't sing

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

If that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

If that looking glass gets broke

Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

If that billy goat won't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

If that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

If that dog named Rover won't bark,

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart

If that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town"

Samara began snoring softly and the nightmares stopped for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Man I who knew that MOMO would become friends with the girl who tried to kill her at the beginning of the story. But still I digress, this fanfic is probably gonna be my favorites. But that's my opinion. Now, I leave you, the readers to your work on critiqueing my story. Don't forget, I'm open for any and all ideas for a sequel to this story. Please continue to read and review this and other stories. 'Til next time!**


	4. Pt 3: The Surprise

**The Surprise:**

**Previously: Samara lost two events, one of the losses was default and one was because of her ignorance of trying to use her powers to try and win. After her third loss, she had an unbelievable nightmare that wouldn't go away. MOMO sung her to sleep with the lullaby "Hush Little Baby," and the rest of the night was quiet. Now, LET THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY BEGIN!**

* * *

Samara woke and found MOMO sitting asleep in a chair on the opposite side of the room. Samara got out of bed and walked up to MOMO and stirred her, "MOMO, wake up."

MOMO slowly came back into consciousness and looked at a black crystal clock, it pointed out that the time was 6:30 A.M., "It's time for the final event; come on your opponent is waiting for us." She said kindly taking Samara's hand and escorting the girl to the arena.

While they walked to the stadium Samara put her hand over her heart, her eyes tearing up with a strange feeling in her emotions. When the girls got to the door that had a sign that read, Coliseum of Armageddon, MOMO opened the door. Ash was inside between two cages; each cage contained a female spirit. One was a Japanese woman with jet-black hair and black eyes, stone-gray skin, groaning with a crackling sound emitting from her throat. The other was an eight-year-old child in a blue dress, with black hair, brown eyes, and peach colored skin. Necros turned around and said, "Pardon these two, Kayako Saeki and Alessa Gillespie, are just remnants of my curse. I don't value the remnants as much as I do the infector but I often bring a select few out a spirit world or a purgatory so I can show them the power of the true embodiment. You, Samara Morgan, are also a remnant but I pity your fate condemnation so I'm going to revive you at the end of the battle and make you a living remnant and relation the infector." Samara pointed her finger to Kayako's cage and turned Necros' attention to a long, inky black, cloud that was flowing out of it and towards the boy. Necros followed it and scoffed in the woman's direction, "Aw please, this remnant was always a disobedient moron." He grabbed Kayako and pulled her out of the cloud and flung her bodily at the back into the cage, and then he roared in a deep voice that shook the room like an explosion, "REMEMBER WHO THE REAL CONNECTION TO MY GROWING RESEVIOR OF EVERLASTING POWER IS! TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO JAPAN AS A JIGSAW PUZZLE!! UNDERSTAND?!"

Kayako merely gave a crackled groan, signs that her death was because of being throttled, to show she understood. Necros turned to Alessa and she said, "I'm gonna miss playing with Samara."

Necros simply said, "I understand that well enough to allow you to have two weeks of every month to play with her."

Alessa squealed with glee at those words, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You hear that Samara we can still play together."

Samara looked back at her and calmly said, "Only if MOMO gets to join in our fun."

Alessa nodded yes. Necros walked to the center and extended his hand, "Let's have a memorable fight for the ages." Samara accepted his handshake, "And to show my gratitude, your powers will be permitted, as… will… mine." With a snap of his fingers the dark crystals began to glow, lighting up the room with a luminous purple aura.

Seismoveiw arrived to start the event, "All right let's get this fight started, READY…GO!!"

Necros ran towards Samara but he shot of to the left of her, but Samara felt a punch to her stomach. She quickly recovered and looked in every direction to see where the source of the punch, but there was nothing there. "All right," She said, "what hit me? I could have sworn that something hit me."

Necros started to laugh, "Looks like my new spectrum clone is more effective on the human mind is greater than I had expected."

Samara looked puzzled, "Spectrum clone?"

"They're a special kind of clone that are invisible in this special purple lighting." The possessed boy said, "The only bad part is that the clone lasts for two seconds."

"So they can only be avoided in regular lighting but they are still impossible to avoid." Samara said.

"Unlike the images you burn into peoples heads." Necros growled, "But I burned an image into your mind that kept you awake until midnight, then MOMO sung you to sleep. But if you sleep tonight after you lose, you'll be free of the image forever. It won't drive you insane, I assure you. Now let's get this finished so you can get to a family who'll care about you." Necros got into position and charged at Samara, who jumped out of the way in order to avoid the any spectral clones that might be spawned to attack her. Samara then disappeared and reappeared on top of a crystal on the far side of the room. When she looked in the direction of Necros, she saw him dash into a crystal in front of him and exited through a crystal on Samara's left side. Samara ran turned to her right and ran away from Necros, who jumped into a crystal and emerged in front of Samara and punched her in the face laughing as she flew back into the wall. Kayako and Alessa just stared at Necros' onslaught of rage at the girl whose failure to defend herself seemed to amuse the demon even more. Necros smacked Samara back first into the front of Kayako's cage she got up and groaned in pain.

Kayako grabbed a towel from the floor of her cage, dipped it in a bucket of water, and swabbed it across Samara's brow; she tried her best to speak in her strangled voice tone, "Do… you… have… enough… strength… to… go… on?"

Samara turned and said to the cursed young woman and said, "I think so. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Alessa looked at Samara doubtfully, "You look pretty banged up Samara, I think Kayako's right you should quit right now while you're out of his ran…" Before she continue, a large, black, scale covered arm grabbed Samara and pulled her toward Necros, who punched Samara in the bottom jaw and sent her flying back into the wall of Kayako's head.

"You… should… quit." Kayako said in her crackled groaning voice. Then out of nowhere, a scaly fist upper cut Samara into the air and making her fall on her face.

"That was unexpected." Alessa said helping her friend up onto her feet, "I think giving up, is the only point of action you have left." Samara got up and was fell on her butt, "Whoa, Samara, you look terrible." Alessa said as she turned away from Samara's scarred features.

A hand extended towards Samara as she heard a voice, "Need a hand?" Samara looked up to see her opponent offering a helping hand.

"Necros, if this is a trick I'm not falling for it." Samara said refusing the help.

"What are you talking about?" The boy said as Seismoveiw hovered down beside him.

"She obviously didn't notice that Necros went dormant after she hit the ground." The screen said, "Ash, you win by default."

MOMO walked over and helped Samara up, "I told you that Ash would step in."

"Does that mean that I'm free?" Samara asked.

"It sure does." Ash said. Samara got up on her feet hugged Ash tightly.

Samara gave a heavy sob and began bawling her eyes dry. "Thanks," She said joyfully, "I finally find someone who loves me, and it happened after a fight." She giggled, "I love you, big brother."

Ash's eyes lit up, "That's the first time I've heard that, and already I like the sound of it."

Samara grinned, "Well get used to it, 'cause you're going to be hearing it a lot from now on."

Ash looked at his MOMO and his newly adopted baby sister and said, "Now let's go home."

A beam of light shot from the heavens, opening a portal from the dark dimension they were in to the TV in MOMO's apartment. When they got passed through Samara had utterly transformed, her dress was bleached white, her hair was not drenched with well water or covering her face, and she was wearing white socks with black dress shoes. Ash on the other hand had what appeared to be a black scar on his right eye, the scar looked like a set of three claw marks that were badly infected. MOMO came out without a scratch on her. All Samara did was look around and take in a breath of fresh air that cleansed her mind and smelled sweet and delicious in her nostrils, and it tasted equally good as she inhaled it, "Mm," she said softly, "finally, it's been years since I could breathe fresh clean air. The only thing I could breathe, was the water in the well."

"Wow," Ash said, "That doesn't sound good at all. I feel sorry for that to happen to you."

"Yeah," MOMO said, "but now that you're out of that horrible dimension, we can get you a new outfit. What do you say to me giving you one of my kimonos? You can have the blue one. It's just a little token of our friendship."

"Thanks," Samara said. She went into MOMO's room and put on the blue dress. She came out and asked, "Well guys, how do I look?"

Ash looked over his shoulder and saw his adopted sister in a blue kimono and blue sandals with a blue ribbon to tie her hair back. Ash was speechless, MOMO on the other hand had to say, "Samara, you look like a blooming flower in the spring meadow."

"I a-agree." Ash said. _Incredible,_ he thought, _Samara looks just like Sakura in that outfit. I really need to go to show the guys this._ He looked at MOMO and said, "Hey, MOMO, you wanna go show the guys what Samara looks like?"

"Ash, that sounds like a good idea." MOMO said, "Wait until Sakura and Ino see what she looks like."

"Who?" Samara asked quizzically.

"They're two of our friends who live here in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Ash replied, "I'm sure that you'll be friends with them in no time."

* * *

**Well, I thought it was pretty interesting of my twisted mind to finally straighten out. But what do I care, it's your job as the readers to read and review this story. See what happens next in a short while. Later.**


End file.
